


The One Where Riley Calls Kirk

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://re-white.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://re-white.livejournal.com/"><b>re_white</b></a>: Jim Kirk/Kevin Riley. <i>A call at 4AM -> "Stay there. I'm coming to get you."</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Riley Calls Kirk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Re_White](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_White/gifts).



Jim's comm buzzes, jerking him awake. The room's dark -- Bones's bed is empty, he's on shift -- there's the comm, but he can't remember setting the alarm; he slams his hand down on it but it keeps buzzing, and his drowsy fingers scrabble to fumble it into his grip. The commsign flashes, _Cdt. Riley, Kevin_ , and Jim blinks at it and the time below it, _0407_ , thumbs 'accept' and mumbles, "Hey?"

"Kirk, hi, um," Riley starts, then pauses, long enough for Jim to heave over onto his back, blinking gummy eyes at the dark ceiling. When Riley arrived at the Academy he'd vidcalled Jim, who answered with sincere congrats, but it wasn't like... back when they knew each other Riley was a little kid, half Jim's age. Also, their world was ending. Memory crawls chilly down Jim's spine and his thumb twitches towards the 'off' button but... he'd never go back to sleep now anyway.

There's a rasp to Riley's breathing, a soreness around the edges, so Jim takes a deeper breath. "Hi," he says, making himself smile, making it cheerful. "Riley. What's up?"

"Um. Me," Riley says, and giggles a little sharply, a little giddily. Ten years have passed but Jim's pulse picks up at the memory of that spinning giggle, the prelude to the kid's hysterical sobs. Riley adds, "I'm... I'm on a roof," and Jim's heartrate spikes, pounding in his ears.

"Which one?" Jim asks, hoisting his comm overhead to jab the satloc into action, reaching down one-handed to rummage up his padd for a campus map.

"I..." Riley's voice breaks before he can say he doesn't know, and anyway in five heartbeats Jim's got his location, coordinates crossreferenced onto the roof of one of the sling towers.

"Stay there," Jim orders in his half-formed command voice, and feels a little wash of warmth as Riley's ragged breathing firms up. "I'll come get you."

** * **

The wind whips through Jim's hair and buffets his chest; it tugs at Riley, yanking at his black shirt and red uniform pants as he kneels at the roof's sharp edge, yellow city light picking out the peaks and hollows of his face. He looks skinnier than in the vidcall, his eyes huge and cheekbones sharp under his thrashing brown mop, and Jim grits his teeth against the memory of a hollow-eyed little boy and doesn't ask Riley anything about food. "Nice view," he shouts instead, understanding the alluring call of empty air, the song of the wind.

Riley nods with a vague smile. "Yeah, I just..." His voice is burnt thin and wind-tattered. "Dad mentioned it."

Jim thinks as long as he dares about the smiling man with his broad hands on little Kev's shoulders, the worried man whom he promised he'd take care of his son. He sinks carefully to one knee -- he's got too much going for him these days to drop over the edge -- and settles a careful hand on Riley's rigid shoulder. "What did he say?" he asks, completely stupid noise but it keeps his voice in Riley's ears.

Riley's lips part, outlined in acid-gold city light, and then he whips around and grabs Jim in ropy arms, face pressed sharp-nose-first into Jim's chest. Jim just grabs him back, cheek pressed to his tousled hair, and waits out the shakes until Riley's shudders approach a stopping point, until his grip starts easing and just before he'd pull away into flustered self-loathing.

That's when Jim lifts one hand to tip up his chin, murmuring, "Kev," and kisses him. Kevin's shocked mouth softens soon enough, his chest presses against Jim's as his hands curl into Jim's jacket; he kisses back with toothy desperation and Jim gives it to him hard as he can, his lips burning as they keep necking. Jim knows this, the crushing memories and the need to feel alive at any cost, and Riley at least chose better than the routes he took, barfights and alleyfucks with strangers, but Jim can't preach to him about it like the counselors did, like well-meaning people still try when they find out.

So Jim says it with kisses, pushing up on his knees to pull Kevin tight against him, all ribs and sinew under baggy clothes, sinking one hand into soft straight hair, licking into that eager inexperienced mouth until Kevin suckles hard on his lower lip. Jim kisses Kevin until he wrings out a moan, until he can feel Kevin's heart thudding against his, until he's sure Kevin's body needs to know how this ends badly enough to keep his mind from pulling him out over the roof's edge.

Then Jim tugs Kevin's head back, dragging his mouth away with no small effort, and rumbles as he pulls his thumb over a sharp heated cheekbone, "Hey, let's see your room, all right?"

Kevin blinks chest-tighteningly at Jim, eyes huge and dark and shining wet; Jim smiles lopsidedly and Kevin grins, nodding into a downward glance as they stand up, and they can both blame the wind for the hand Kevin rubs across his eyes.

Once they're down the ladder, through the access hatch and into the elevator, Jim squints in the dim emergency light and texts Bones with, 'out w/friend, back after class, don't wait up'. He swallows hard, feeling his larynx bob, and says coolly as he can, "So, call me first next time. I'll climb up with you," staring at the plain polymer door like it's the most interesting thing ever as Kevin looks sideways at him from night-dark eyes.

Then Kevin knocks him into the back wall with the strength Jim always knew he had, and he feels so damn good pressing up against him, taut and eager, but what's even better is the truth in Kevin's smile before he kisses Jim again.


End file.
